United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected Organisation and presence The UN has yet to be based in a permenant location but it seems likely that it will end up being on an island off the coast of Lexilo. A large and important organization the UN has various branches outlined below. The UN Cultural Committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events including: #National Anthems sharing and appreciation #The Debate Club - club where anyone can add their voice to discussing the most pressing problems of the day. Please note that although Toastervision is an international event it is not under UN control. The cultural committe is always interested in sugestions of ways that the peoples of all nations can be brought together so if you think of any list them here: * The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The Office of Bureaucratic Affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade Council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made Current Members * AAC * Dalania * DPRSJ * Kaneland * Landland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Shaderia * Stahl Empire Abstention by default Countries that voluntarily or automatically have been placed in the abstention by default category which assumes the country will not vote, though they will always retain the right to do so. Applicant Members A 50% vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. Pullenonia *Novak for *Lexilo for *Shaderia: For Dog Bollock *Novak against, would re-consider accepting if application was under som exonym like 'Hundhoden' *Lexilo for *Shaderia: For Kaneland requires confirmation that these are genuine sovereign countries before membership can be supported. Laws proposed Deadline for voting set to saturday Help The Homeless in response to (Alec Is A Homeless Person) *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? *Kaneland: Oh I'll help them allright *Shaderia: For, we must try to protect the homeless from the Hobo hating tyrant that is Dr Jones. *Novak abstain Countermotion : Evict homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. *Kaneland: for *Novak against *AAC abstain A ban on lemon slices being placed in coca cola (or any other drink except lemonade and water) upon pain of death *Shaderia: For *Novak against, lemon export is important to our economy *Stahl Empire for *AAC against. We declare that this law is racist, as lemon in coke/pepsi is a national drink and an iconic national symbol of our proud nation. *Kaneland: for. Policing this will require the surveilance of a police state thus justifying Kanleands massive internal security budget. *Lexilo against *Landland For Purely trade reasons. AAC: Please explain how having lemons in coke will hinder trade? *DPRSJ - against *Lupaia against Protect the Whales! Whales are beautiful and noble creatures, who if they are constantly oppressed and "nuked" by more savage nations, will surely become endangered or even extinct. Time for this madness to end. *AAC for *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo For *Kaneland: Abstain *Novak against - we have changed our stance due to our beleif that they are no longer at risk *Shaderia: Against, the AAC is hypocrytical, they slaughter thousands of beautiful and noble animals every year to satisfy their gluttony and nothing else. Within the sacrifice of these whales we can provide food and shelter for the homeless, homeless people who live on scraps everyday while the AAC pigdogs consume slab after slab of descrated cow. It also helps to create whale oil which will be used in industries and the reanimated whale corpses can be used in cheap, ecofriendly transport across short distances. The nuking of these creatures only serves to reap the most benefit from the creatures who give up their lives, thus ensuring that they've not died in vain. *Lupaia abstain; perhaps the whales are able to protect themselves. Research projects in the Loveshack a giant microwave and blender shall be built in the loveshack to research pressing scientific questions such as 'will it blend'. This giant microwave will be the only one of its kind permitted due to the issues it raises in the WMD law. *AAC very much on the fence. *Lexilo is for a blender. Will it blend? Is the real question we need answers too. We are against the Microwave *Kaneland: For. I have some hippies that I would be happy to donate as live test subjects. *Stahl Empire for *Lupaia For. If anyone is to have them it better had be the UN. *Novak for *Shaderia: For, we didn't even care that much about the microwave, so thistle be a big victory. Make Bananalon a UN territory Kaneland: I can't even find this place on the map. How can I aim missiles at something I can't see. --Bananalon is a city by an oasis in the region marked as disputed between Kaneland and DPRSJ. at 7(6 boxes from the red line before the 7), 4(6 boxes up from the below cyan line) *Stahl Empire for *Lupaia for. *Novak for *AAC against *Kaneland: For. Kane also proposes that Bananalon is mad into the first world heritage site. All unclaimed land is taken on by the UN Kaneland: This would make the UN too powerful and infringe upon the liberties of the nations. Also Kaneland plans to claim the large island to the east of kaneland and use dynamite to shape it into a likeness of Kanes face. --That island to Kanelands north east belongs to DPRSJ. I might have to give that country a colour as it does not stand out enough it seems *Stahl Empire against *Landland against *Lupaia abstain *Novak for *AAC against *Lexilo abstain UN Weapons inspectors to be allowed to search Landland and Shaderia for WMD's In light of the recent in joke that has flown over peoples heads i beleive this will work. *Landland: For "we have nothing to hide" *Stahl Empire for *Lupaia for *AAC for *Novak for *Shaderia: For, "Do you have any idea how fucking busy I am, Hans Brix?! Werr fuck you! You want inspections?! Werr inspect that, you buttfucking piece of shit!!" But I digwess, since Shadewia has no Weapons of Mass Destwuction we wirr arrow the inspection. *Kaneland: Against. Either all nations should be investigated for complaince or no nation should be investigated. For reasons of preserving privacy Kaneland votes Against **Lupaia: We suggest an investigation be launched in Kaneland following this suspicious comment. Also, we approve of the idea of periodic inspections to ensure compliance. Kane: Those who would give up Essential Liberty to purchase a little Temporary Safety, deserve neither Liberty nor Safety. **Dalania second Lupaia's request for WMD inspectors to fully investigate Kanlenad, in light of these comments. UN Weapon Inspectors should regularly check all UN members for WMD's (This should be stated when nations apply to join) *Lexilo For *AAC for *Novak for *kaneland: against *Stahl empire against *Dalania for - this should have been part of the WMD Prohibition Law UN flag proposal *Novak for *Stahl Empire for *Shaderia: For Supernatural forces are not allowed to fight wars for countries Includes zombie armies, demons, monsters, reanimated skeletons etc. *AAC for *Shaderia: Against, as I've stated several times it is merely superficial and it makes no difference to the actual gameplay and Shaderias army will work as everyone elses does. This is like banning armies from wearing purple. *Stahl Empire against Ban armies from wearing purple. *Shaderia: For, nobody should feel as though they've been killed by Tinky Winky. Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency